From the Past
by April-Witch20
Summary: An evil comes back from the past that the rangers have to deal with.  However, they are unable to deal with it on their own and seek a friend whose family faced it previously.  Focused on Light Speed, but other groups added later.
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone likes this. It's deffinitely different than what I have written thus far. Enjoy!

* * *

Soft music is playing in the background as he sits on a porch swing looking upon the scene in front of him. It was some time in the afternoon as the sun was starting to set. He was warm and started taking in his surroundings. He was looking out on a peaceful grassy plain with a waterfront some distance from him. He suddenly felt someone lying on his legs; he looks down and sees a girl with soft long brown hair holding on to him. She's curled up and seems so content just being there with him. Her hand is interlocked with his as they take in the view. She looks up at him with her very green eyes and gives a sort of melancholy smile.

"You know you have to go." She says so softly, it's almost a whisper.

"I know, but I want to stay here a little while longer." He says with a sigh as he holds her hand in his as though he's trying to prevent her from leaving him.

"Remember what I told you. We'll be together soon." She says reassuringly.

"I know, but I miss you so much. When are you coming back?"

"Soon. Now, you have to go Ryan. You need to wake up now."

Just then, Ryan opens his eyes and sees that he's no longer on a porch swing, but in his warm bed at the base. The Mama's and Papa's are playing on his alarm clock. He raises his hand to shut off the alarm clock and rubs his eyes. How could he have this dream about a girl he doesn't even know? Sure, he had dreams about girls before, but this was just so real. He shrugs off the idea as just a figment of his imagination.

He starts to get up and get ready. It was going to be a long day. This was the first day back as a power ranger. Well, sort of. There was a new danger that required all the rangers new and old to come and fight. Even anyone who knew their secret had to join them. This evil was special. It had a way of being from one generation and then moving onwards. The newest force couldn't fight it, so they called upon rangers new and old to help. It was a good idea, but getting everyone under one banner was another story. It took a lot of convincing for some of the ranger teams, long disbanded, to come together and fight this new foe. Supposedly, there was one family that fought this evil last has all but disappeared. So, today, they were going to try and find the few remaining relatives in order to find a way to defeat this evil once and for all. They were all staying at the remnants of this families' estate which is in reality a ghost town at the edge of the ocean. It has its' own inlet to the ocean which was perfect for everything that the power rangers needed.

"Good morning Ryan." Dana greeted Ryan as he comes into the kitchen for the Light Speed team.

"Good morning sis." He says and giver her a kiss on her check before sitting down at the table.

"Sleep well?"

"Kind of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Just then the rest of the Light Speed Team sat down at the table.

"Are you guys ready for another day of where's the Tollen?" Joel said sarcastically.

"Aw…Don't be so negative Joel. Who knows, today maybe the day we find a long lost descendant." Kelsey suggests as she went for some toast.

"Yeah, honey. You need to be more positive." Angela recommends.

"All, I know is that we need to find one of them soon. This is getting ridiculous." Chad says.

"Well, we have already checked every other person in the lineage. This girl named April may be our last chance." Ryan said in a grave tone.

"So, where are we looking today?" Dana asked.

"Actually, that's the interesting thing, she lives somewhere in Wales, England." Carter said.

_Wales, England_

"OK, we'll divide into teams of two. Dana and Kelsey, you go and talk to people around town and see if you can find out anything about her."

"Right."

"See you later." Dana says to Ryan as she and Kelsey head off towards town.

"Chad and Joel, you guys take the South and the East rural areas and try to find anything about her there."

"And that leaves you and me to take the West and the North."

"That sounds good to me. Let's go."

They had been walking for hours now and yet we couldn't find anything on the girl April. She seemed to have disappeared just like the rest of her family which meant the world was going to be lost. They were about to give up when they came upon another off beat road hidden by a lot of brush. Carter and Ryan both agreed it was worthwhile checking out, but before heading into the bushes they went ahead and let their friends know where they were headed.

The boys had been walking for some time now on this deserted road when the bushes started to fade away. The path became easier to follow and that was when they came upon a garden of sorts. It was wild and yet it was kept in some functional order that wanted to enjoy its beauty. While walking through this untamed field they saw a house which seemed a mere cottage as compared to the base. It was just a simple house that was fairly big on the main floor and became gradually smaller as it got taller. On the breeze you could hear wind chimes in the distance.

"This is pretty nice, don't you think Carter?"

"Sure, but I think there is more than what it appears here."

"Well, shall we make a visit?"

"Yeah. How long will it take for the others to get here."

"Ummm…a couple of minutes."

"Good. You have time to explain exactly what you are doing here without outside interruptions." A feminine voice says from behind them.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know. Cool Beans!

April-Witch20


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone. I hope you enjoy this very long awaited chapter.

* * *

"Don't turn around. Actually, don't even bother to move." She says "So, what are you doing here?" The boys keep their hands up in the air as to show they meant no harm. The both look at each other before Ryan responds to her.

"We're looking for someone."

"Really? There's no one here for miles. Why look here?"

"We believe this is the last place a girl named April, April Tollen inhabited."

"Sorry. She isn't home right now, but if you want to…argh…"

The guys turn around to see the girl moments before holding them hostage is now on the ground. The boys didn't recognize her at first, but when they got a better look it was Dana. Behind her there was a tall brunette in jeans and a designer shirt. She held out a stick which looked more like a staff and was waving it about as a weapon. Chad, Kelsey, and Joel come running up behind her.

"How dare you try to be my double, you unclean spirit. Chill." As soon as she says this Dana stops moving.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ryan asks as he tries to help his sister.

"Don't! She's been possessed by a spirit. Thanks to you dimwits all he had to do was follow you to get me. All of you get back. Get Back!!"

"What are you going to do?" Ryan inquired. She didn't respond to him, but started to mutter something. She started low at first, but slowly she grew louder. As she kept muttering, Dana started to struggle with an invisible force.

"Stop it. You're hurting her!" But the girl didn't hear his pleas and continued to chant. Dana continued to struggle until the girl tapped her stick on the ground several times until finally a mist of a dark gray color came out of Dana.

"BE GONE!" And with that the mist had left her, but Dana stopped moving.

"Dana!" Ryan yells as he finally gets to hold his baby sister in his arms. She looked as though she had fainted. The rest of the rangers circled around them in order to see if Dana was alright. Meanwhile, outside of the circle, the tall brunette was trying to catch her breath after doing that spell and trying to keep watch.

"Come on, you lot. Let's get her inside." The girl says as she starts to head towards the house. The rest of the rangers stay where they are in shock that the girl who helped their friend isn't even concerned about how she is. Ryan makes the first move as he picks Dana up and heads into the house closely followed by the rest of the rangers.

* * *

As always press the button and give me a response. With love.

April-Witch20


End file.
